


Not So Different

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Penguins, Star Wars References, after into the spiderverse, five things, murderdock, pineapple, starkbucks - Freeform, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: 5 differences between the spider-verses.





	Not So Different

1   
The Spider-people kept in touch once they realized they could universe hop. Miles hung out mostly with Gwen and Peter B. They went for snacks, and walks in the park, and helped each other on patrols.   
After a few weeks, Peter B invited Miles and Gwen over to his apartment to watch Star Wars. His universe was very bright, Miles thought. It was hard to see how the depressed Peter B could come from a world so full of colour. If Miles had his markers, he would love to sit in Central Park and sketch.  
Peter’s apartment was cleaner than the first time Miles had been there. The dishes were put away and there was more than cold pizza in the fridge. It was obvious B was making an effort for MJ. They had been talking, Peter said. Miles was confident they’d be together again by the end of the year.   
Gwen and Miles took the couch. Peter threw himself on the rug.   
“Floor’s better for my back,” he said.   
The movie started. Miles kept sneaking glances at Gwen in the blue light of the TV.  
“I thought C3PO was silver.”  
“Shh.”  
“Ian McKellen played Obi Wan in my ‘verse.”  
“Shut up.”  
The comments gradually died off as the movie progressed. Miles was trying to figure out how he could casually sling his arm over Gwen’s shoulder without Peter noticing. He started to creep his fingers over the back of the couch.  
They’d reached that pinnacle moment of the movie. “No… I am your father.”  
Gwen say bolt upright and screamed. “Holy crap! He’s Anakin?”  
Miles startled, almost toppling off the couch.  
“I thought you said you’d seen this?” Peter asked without looking.  
Gwen grabbed Miles’ arm. “Why is Vader not Padme?”  
“Padme?”  
“Luke I am your mother!” She yelled, waving at the TV. “What is this?”  
Peter and Miles exchanged a glance. “Do you have a different Star Wars?”  
Peter interrupted. “Gwen, tell us Darth Vader’s Story.”  
Gwen took a gulp of breath and started, “Okay, so Padme fakes her death in childbirth and vows vengeance on the Jedi for killing Anakin and she becomes Darth Vader. She raised Leia but she thought Luke was dead until they meet up again.”  
Miles sat in stunned silence. “That’s not how this one goes.”  
Gwen flapped her hands, “But then where’s the battle for the crown?”  
“What crown?”  
“Leila’s a princess, and Luke should be a prince, yes? But they’re twins and no one knows who was born first so they don’t know who is supposed to get the throne.”  
Peter frowned. “Does Padme not know which child was born first?”  
Gwen scowled, “She was a little busy giving birth to the second. It’s one of the greatest mysteries of Star Wars!”  
She stared back and forth between their baffled expressions. “The whole second trilogy is based around the Skywalker crown.”  
“Your Star Wars sounds way better than ours.”

2  
Gwen had to laugh when Peter B told her Tony Stark was a hero in his ‘verse. In her universe Tony Stark was the playboy billionaire creator of Starkbucks, the overpriced coffee chain.  
Miles glared at the chalkboard menu on the Starkbucks patio.   
“Pineapple should only ever be on pizza.” Miles spat.  
Gwen sipped her pineapple mango frappuccino. “I like it.”  
“Pineapple in drinks is weird.”  
“I don’t get it man. It’s a fruit.” Peter said.   
“So’s a tomato.” Miles shot back.  
Peter drank his black coffee and made a face. Served him right. No one came to Starkbucks for real coffee.   
Gwen waited until Miles took a big gulp of his drink, “In my universe we put pineapple in spaghetti.”  
The spray of caramel chip macchiato was wide and satisfying.

3  
Miles lay back on his bed and spoke into the phone. “You’re working in Hell’s Kitchen tonight?”  
“Yeah,” Gwen sighed over the speaker.   
“Why don’t you ask Daredevil for help?”  
The phone was silent for so long Miles thought the universal signal must have dropped.  
“I’m not going to Murderdock.”  
“What?” Miles sat bolt upright. “Why do you call him that?”  
“He’s a murderer. The kingpin of New York.”  
“Holy crap,” Miles breathed. He couldn’t match mild mannered Matt Murdock with Daredevil most nights. Nevermind thinking of him as a criminal mastermind.   
“Wait, what happened to the real Kingpin? Wilson Fisk?”  
“Murdock killed him.”  
“Matt, no.” Miles groaned.  
“You know yours?” Gwen asked.  
“Yeah, he’s a lawyer. And he’s blind.”  
“So’s mine. Blind lawyer criminal scumbag.”  
“Gwen, I’m so sorry.” Miles loved his Matt Murdock. Guy was a puppy dog until you let him loose on the streets in his costume. He brought Miles snacks on their team-ups. He had a laugh like a seal barking.   
Miles scrubbed a hand over his face. “It seems like all my heroes are their worst selves in your ‘verse.”  
“Yeah…” Gwen trailed off. Miles fidgeted.  
“Gwen?”  
“What if this is the worst universe?” She asked quietly. “What if I’m the worst Spider-person?”  
“You’re not,” Miles assured her.  
“But you’re right. I’ve got no Iron Man, and Captain America hates me, Daredevil’s a criminal, Harry turned himself into a monster, and Peter…”  
“I’m sorry,” Miles could think of nothing else to say.  
“I just,” Gwen’s breath hitched. “I just need one person to be on my side. Just one.”  
Miles’ heart skipped. “You’ve got me.” It passed like a confession over his lips.  
A soft glow pulsed next to his head. A white gloved hand pushed through the light. Miles took it and pulled. Gwen fell through the tear in the universe. Miles wrapped her in a hug as her shoulders shook. 

4  
Miles was jumping to visit Peter B’s Central Park. Peter didn’t see how the park could be any different from his, but Miles insisted.   
“The colours are different. Like, more saturated,” he tried to explain. Peter didn’t get it. But he took Miles and Gwen tagged along. They stopped for ice cream and watched the ducks while Miles scribbled in his notebook. This was nice. Peter leaned back on the bench with a kid on either side.  
Miles tossed his ice cream trash in the bin. “Yeet.”  
Gwen scoffed. “It’s yote.”  
“It’s not.”  
“Do you seriously say Yeet?” Gwen leaned around Peter to make a disgusted face at Miles.  
“Yes,” Miles closed his notebook.  
“I think I just threw up in my mouth.”  
“Wait, what about Kobe?”  
“Kobe?” Peter was lost.  
“For accuracy?”  
“No, it’s Lebron,” Gwen corrected.  
“I love Lebron James,” Miles said the name in a weird voice.  
Gwen scowled. “I recognize the meme you’re trying to do, but it’s Serena Williams.”  
“No!” Miles groaned.  
“What do you have against the greatest basketball player of all time?”  
“She plays basketball?” Peter asked.  
“Yeah. The Raptors won the championship because of her.” Huh. Remind Peter to ask if she played women’s basketball or if the NBA was a mixed gender sport.  
“She’s a tennis player here.” Peter offered.  
“She’s a swimmer in my ‘verse.” Miles nodded.  
“No!”  
“Wait, what about the pikachu reaction meme?” Miles asked to Peter’s bewilderment.   
“Oh, ‘cause of the face he just made?” Gwen poked Peter’s cheek. He batted her away. “It’s not pikachu, it’s bulbasaur.”  
Miles nodded. “Ok, cool. What about Galaxy brain?”  
Peter stood up and walked away. The two could bicker about internet fads all they wanted. He was going to feed the ducks.

5  
“What do you mean penguins are extinct?” Peter gasped.  
“I don’t know, man,” Miles held his hands up. “There was an earthquake and Antarctica sank or flooded or whatever and now there’s no penguins except in captivity.”  
Peter scrutinized Miles through squinted eyes. The kid liked to mess with him. Penguins couldn’t be extinct, right? That was a joke?  
“Um, can you put me down?”   
Peter hadn’t even realized he’d lifted Miles up by the front of his hoodie. Peter carefully set Miles back on his feet.  
“When did this happen?” Peter demanded.  
“I don’t know,” Miles shrugged. “Like, thirty years ago?”  
Peter gasped. “Does that mean you’ve never seen a penguin?”  
“Um, no?”  
“Field trip,” Peter grabbed Miles’ arm and yanked him through the space between universes. If he focused, he could materialize them right outside the zoo gates. Actually, they should grab Gwen too. Did her universe have penguins? Who cared. The zoo was the perfect place for the kiddies to get closer. Peter could just slip away while they were watching the gorillas or whatever, and presto, instant date. Peter smiled to himself. He was such a good matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on Tumblr @headfullofantasies


End file.
